


Нетипичность

by camieru



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pietro Maximoff is a proud boyfriend, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru
Summary: Пьетро смотрит на него иногда, кажется, часами. На деле проходят мгновения.





	Нетипичность

      В его глазах Курт, с поистине детским упоением разрисовывающий фломастером гипс на ноге, криво и неуклюже стараясь удержать фломастер в руках, двигался не быстрее подрагивающего на экране старого фильма на кассете, который поставили на паузу. Он слишком нравился Пьетро, чтобы запрещать ему делать что-либо — у них не было существенной разницы в возрасте, но Курт даже на фоне Пьетро казался сущим ребенком. Разве что Пьетро представлял собой классический образец дерзкого инфантила, который абсолютно точно знал, на что способен и потому ко всему относился, как к сплошной игре, а Курт был вовсе не таким. До ужаса зашуганный, не имеющий и малейших навыков социальной адаптации, наивный до безобразия, с чудовищным акцентом, а про внешность нечего было и говорить. Оторвать от него взгляд было выше любых сил Пьетро.  
  
      Стоило ли говорить, что именно поэтому он и таращился буквально на каждое его движение. На губах Курта была довольная улыбка, синие и черные пряди в беспорядке падали на лоб и лезли в глаза, и даже когда в глазах Пьетро он двигался ужасающе медленно, тот был абсолютно уверен, что Курт неторопливо размахивает хвостом в воздухе. Он всегда так делает, когда доволен — это Пьетро уже тоже успел запомнить.  
  
      Каждая клеточка его мозга предательски кричала и бунтовала, требуя большего. Пьетро нервно сглотнул, незаметно переведя взгляд на хвост. Что если коснуться его? Легонько и буквально на долю секунды, едва ли Курт что-то успеет заметить. Вопрос занял его на целую вечность — Курт за это время лишь успел провести кривоватую линию красным фломастером в лучшем случае на дюйм. Пьетро вздохнул еще тяжелее, нерешительно протягивая руку к хвосту.  
  
      Когда до него оставалось всего ничего, лишь коснуться самыми кончиками пальцев, Пьетро посмотрел на умиротворенное выражение лица Курта; казалось, впервые в жизни он так плотно задумался над принятием очередного глупого решения. С пожирающим его изнутри чувством стыда и вины он одернул руку, пусть и с сильным сожалением. Он мог творить абсолютно любую чертовщину, что приходила ему на ум, без зазрения совести, но в этом конкретном случае, с этим конкретным мутантом отчего-то было очень страшно что-нибудь испортить. Пьетро принял прежнее положение, откидываясь на диванные подушки, закрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох.  
  
      Курт невпопад мычал себе под нос одну из песен, что давал ему послушать на своем плеере Пьетро — хотя идентифицировать ее было крайне сложно, учитывая, что музыкальный слух не был среди талантов Курта.  
  
      — Эй, — позвал Пьетро, вынуждая Курта, сидящего у дивана на корточках, прерваться и поднять на него взгляд. — Змей!  
  
      Курт вскинул голову тут же, растерянно моргая большими желтыми глазами; Пьетро заметил, что тот просто в восторге, когда к нему обращаются по прозвищу. Мелочь, а лишний раз добавляет ему бонусных очков в глазах Курта.  
  
      — Да? — к счастью, короткие слова ему удавались почти без акцента. Пьетро указал пальцем на длинный синий хвост, замерший в воздухе, когда Курт насторожился.  
  
      — Можно потрогать? — спросил он напрямую, стараясь держаться как обычно. Курт безоружающе улыбнулся, оголяя острые кончики зубов.  
  
      — Конечно, — ответил он, коротко пожав плечами, и хвост, с тихим свистом изящно изогнувшись в воздухе, тут же лег на диван рядом с рукой Пьетро, а сам Курт вернулся к упоительному акту вандализма над чужим гипсом. Пьетро было плевать, даже если бы надписи на немецком, что намалевал нетвердой рукой Курт, оказались бы чем-то в крайней степени неприличным. Да и если уж говорить начистоту, он как-то совсем не верил, что Курт способен написать ругательства на чьем-либо гипсе. Слишком невинен.  
  
      Пьетро был отвратительно горд собой за тот факт, что был единственным, к кому Курт, до сих пор ведущий себя временами, как напуганный зверек, шел так охотно - лишь к нему. И если говорить начистоту, Пьетро был первым, кому посчастливилось вот так сидеть рядом с Куртом и гладить его хвост, пока Курт умиротворенно рисует фломастерами, как ребенок. Пьетро ужасающе глупо улыбнулся, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью, когда увидел, как тот, высовывая изо рта кончик языка, пытается с ошибкой вывести на гипсе «Nightcrowler». Огромных трудов стоило не испортить момент, пошутив про то, что теперь он подписан, как собственность Курта. Тот бы едва ли оценил шутку. Да и флирта бы не понял, наверное.  
  
      К слову, хвост на ощупь оказался именно таким, как и ожидал Пьетро — горячий и гладкий.  
  
      А еще очень чувствительным ближе к основанию, но это Пьетро узнал позже — многие месяцы спустя, когда Курт вошел в его жизнь настолько прочно, насколько он себе даже представить не мог.  
  
      Каждый раз, когда он нежно проводил кончиками пальцев по хвосту, когда они оставались одни, Курт заметно вздрагивал, вздыхая и впиваясь в него цепкими пальцами.  
  
      Пьетро было очень странно осознавать все это — как он прошел весь этот путь; они оба. Курт больше не казался наивным ребенком или зашуганным зверьком — и Пьетро самоотверженно и совсем неожиданно для самого себя приложил к этому все свои усилия. Он сам едва ли считал себя особо общительным, у него всегда получалось найти себе развлечения, не включающие в себя социальные взаимодействия; неловкий и любопытный Курт, не прилагая усилий, вынудил его только и думать о том, чтобы показывать ему весь этот мир, которого лишила его цирковая клетка. Пьетро делал то, чего никогда от себя не ожидал — посвящал всего себя одному-единственному мутанту, ничего особо не прося взамен, а Курт делал то, о чем не думал и мечтать — перестал бояться и нашел кого-то, кто действительно любит его.  
  
      Пьетро пытался найти разумный ответ на вопрос, почему он так самоотвержен, и единственное, что приходило на ум — его угораздило влюбиться именно так сильно, как это показывали в сопливых мелодрамах (преувеличенно, как он думал).  
  
      Каждое достижение Курта пробуждало в нем абсолютно иррациональное чувство гордости. Каждый раз, когда кто-то восхищался Куртом — Пьетро чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
  
      Ему нравилось видеть, как тот меняется — за долгие месяцы былой акцент Курта сошел к минимуму, и если раньше то, как он с трудом выговаривал фразы, очаровывало, то теперь Пьетро ловил себя на том, что иногда забывает дышать, когда Курт говорит ему что-то; какой же влюбленный идиот.  
  
      Курт подкупал еще и тем, что абсолютно всегда с удовольствием слушал любую чепуху, о которой Пьетро ему рассказывал, и слушал так, как будто в жизни ничего интереснее быть не могло. То, что они почти каждый день пытались установить, кто же из них способен добраться до комнаты быстрее, быстро стало темой для обсуждений и споров едва ли не всех проживающих в школе — и самое обидное было в том, что у них так и не получилось прийти к однозначному результату, все зависело от множества факторов. Тем не менее, за дверью комнаты все эти споры сводились на нет. Иногда Пьетро хотелось растягивать моменты их уединения на целую вечность, неспешно проводить ладонями по чужой коже, целовать долго, медленно и с упоением, любоваться длинными пушистыми ресницами на полуприкрытых веках. Но у этого был минус — лишь для одного из них время замедляло свой бег. Ему слишком сильно хотелось чувствовать чужое дыхание на своей коже, слушать такой красивый голос, получать поцелуи в ответ.  
  
      Переступая через привычки, с которыми он жил всю свою жизнь, он проживал это время так, как его проживал Курт, никуда не спеша, не растягивая удовольствие; что было еще странней — ему это даже нравилось.  
  
      Хотя, конечно, еще больше ему нравилась привычка Курта цепляться за него во сне. Он наблюдал за ним с самой их встречи, и ему нравилось считать, что если такой, как Курт, подпускает кого-то так близко, что цепляется за него во сне даже хвостом, этот кто-то действительно значит для него очень много.  
  
      В конце концов, Курт не скрывал, что любит его ничуть не меньше.


End file.
